I Want You
by yaycamileteyay
Summary: "I turn right in time to see Jade walking away, looking mad." Is Jade mad at Tori? Or is she jealous? Please R


**Hello again guys :))**

**First of all, thanks for the ones who read and reviewed my Cori oneshot, "Loving Her"... If you haven't read it yet, go read it, 'cause I think it's worth it! LOL**

**Now, I'm going to write the Cade one, for you Cade lovers! :))**

**Oh, and only to remind you: this oneshot has NOTHING to do with my Jori fic, "Helping The One You Love"... But you can go read and review it, I think you'll like it! Or not... But still, you'll only know if you try it, huh?**

**Aaaaaanyways, enjoy it!**

* * *

**I Want You**

_**Tori's POV**_

I enter Hollywood Arts with Benny by my side. He is a hot guy, with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. We have been going out for almost two weeks, but we aren't exactly dating. It's something more… Physical. It's more attraction than love. I mean, he is hot. And we pass almost all the time kissing. I don't really like that though. I like to talk, and he just wants to kiss. The fact is, I tried to stop what I have with him, but he doesn't accept it.

As we head towards my locker, I can see my friends wandering around. I wave to Beck, who waves back. André caresses my arm, making Benny give a jealous look to him. Yeah, we aren't together, but the boy is just… Possessive. And it pisses me of. Robbie is talking to Sinjin and smiles to me. I smile back. Suddenly, someone jumps into my arms, making me fall to the ground.

"Ouch!" I groan, looking at my bubbly redhead friend.

"Hi Tor!" She is smiling widely, still above me. "I missed y- Jade!" She gets up, and tries to tackle Jade, who just gives a step to the side to avoid the impact. Seriously, that girl is totally crazy. Cat, I mean. Jade is just… A little bit scary. But she is pretty, and hot… Yeah, definitely hot. Wait! What am I thinking?

A hand is shaken in front of my face, bringing me back to present. "C'mon babe, get up!"

I grab Benny's hand, and he helps me up. "Thanks Ben, but you know that I don't like when you call me like that."

He spins me around and kisses me, entering my mouth with his tongue without asking for permission. That's the second thing I hate on him. He is always rough, always wants to be the dominant one. I don't know if all the boys are like this, but that's one of the reasons why I wouldn't be his girlfriend, even if he asked me. I try to pull away, needing to breathe. He doesn't let me go though, putting his hands behind my head. I have to push him with all my strength to make him let me go.

"Whoa babe, calm down." He says. "People are staring."

I look around, breathing heavily. There are only a few people left, the others went to their classrooms. I turn right in time to see Jade walking away, looking mad. I frown, and feel a hand on my arms. "There's no one in here Benny. And you forced me to keep kissing you, when I needed to breathe!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." He says, leaning in again.

I put my hand on his chest, stopping him. "No Benny, I don't want to…"

He frowns. "But babe, I-"

"You know what?" I shout. He really made me angry right now, and I need to go to class. "I'm done with you. I hate when you call me 'Babe', I hate when you force me to kiss you, and right now I hate everything on you!" He steps back. I've never exploded like this, but he needs to understand that I don't want him anymore. "I don't know what I saw on you, but I've tried to end this for almost a week. Did you listen to me? No, you never do. But now you will! We are over! And if you try to kiss me again I'll call my dad. Oh, and he is a cop."

He just nods, turning around and walking to his locker. I open mine, grabbing my things and heading to Sikowitz's class. I sigh as I walk in. Cat and Beck are on the stage, pretending to fight for the last slice of a pizza.

Sikowitz cleans his throat. "Tori, you a-"

"I know." I say, interrupting him and sitting on the usual chair. I frown, looking around. I can feel that something is missing, but I don't know what.

Cat and Beck get out of the stage. He sits in front of me, and she sits by my side. "Sorry for making you fall." She says, not looking at me.

"It's fine." I smile. "You weren't so successful with Jade thou-" I look around again. Jade is the thing – I mean, the person – who is missing.

Cat frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I look back at her. "Nothing… You just couldn't tackle her."

"Oh, right…" She smiles. "Jade is fast… And she is missing… Do you know where she is?"

I shake my head. The rest of the class goes by slowly. So does the other ones. Jade doesn't appear in any of them, and I start to worry. She walked away looking mad earlier, but why? And where was she heading to?

The bell signaling lunch finally rings. I grab my things and head to my locker, preparing my bag for the next classes. I turn around and see Benny talking to Alicia, the new foreign student. I roll my eyes, glad that I finally got rid of him.

"Get out!" I hear someone shouting, and turn to where the sound comes from: the janitor's closet. Then, the door is opened and Beck is literally thrown out of it. I catch a glimpse of Jade's face, and she seems to be… Crying?

"What happened?" I ask to him when he approaches my locker.

He points to the closet. "Jade pushed me out of t-"

"I'm not asking about you!" I say, interrupting him. He frowns, sadly. "I mean, I saw what happened… But why is she crying?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know, she didn't tell me." I start walking towards the closet, suddenly feeling the urge to protect her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says.

I ignore him, opening the door. Jade is cuddled in the corner of the room, and throws a ball of paper on my head when she sees me. "Go away."

"No." I say as I enter the closet and close the door. "What happened?"

She turns to face me. "It's not your business, Vega!"

I sit next to her, and our eyes lock. "Yes, it is…" I frown, remembering the face she had when I stopped kissing Benny. "You were mad because I was kissing that guy, right?" She doesn't answer. "Do you want him for you? You can have him… I'm not with him anymore." Her eyes spark. Am I right? "But, I'm warning you, he is a dick. I really think you shou-"

I'm interrupted with her lips on mine. I'm shocked, but I kiss her back after a few seconds. She licks my bottom lip, asking for permission. I open my mouth, gladly letting her tongue slip in. We battle for dominance, and she wins.

She explores every inch of my mouth, and I moan every time I feel her tongue brushing mine. Her hands are soon on my hips, and mine goes directly to her neck. I pull away slightly, breathing fast.

After a few seconds, my lips are back on hers, and it's my time to be the dominant one. I slip my tongue inside her mouth, hearing her moan when I push her to floor and straddle her hips. She lets me have a few moments of fun before she spins us around, being above me.

"I don't want him, Vega." She says when she pulls away. I nod. "I want you."

After that I feel the happiest girl in the world. I know who I want to be with, forever. And, the best of it all, she wants to be with me too. Thinking about what happened makes me want to thank Benny. Without him to make Jade jealous, I would never realize I liked… Her.

I smile at her. "I want you too."

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**I really hope you liked... Now, please, can you leave a review? I won't know if this is good if you don't review! So, yeah, review... I BEG YOU! LOL**

**By the way, I love you guys!**

**See ya later!**

**XOXO**

**K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3**


End file.
